The Loophole Conspiracy
by icdeadppl
Summary: Sequel to The Trio of the US of A. Arizona, Oklahoma, and New Mexico have secretly invited some of the countries to come visit the states-without America's permission. Taking the nations on a roadtrip across the country to meet the rest of their siblings may turn out to be the best or worst decision they've ever made.
1. Anonymous Call's

_**Okay! Lame title is lame title. I seriesly couldn't find anything to fit it that didn't sound cheesy or stupid. So, The Loophole Conspiracy is what it's going to be for now. It fits as the three are 'conspiring' to get the countries over by using the loophole of not being allowed to leave the US but Al said nothing about the countries coming to the US. :D **_

_**I've got the first chapter finished, the second nearly and the third is being sketched out in a notebook. So...since I'm really bored, I decided to post the first chapter of the Trio of the US of A's sequel. I went the slightly cheesy route and decided to let some of the countries meet the states. This was relatively easy to write (Hoping Germany isn't OOC...) but this is going to be a long story. I mean there's fifty states to get through and such! Before I start on a rant, and since no one's reading the rest of this note anyway..., enjoy!**_

Disclaimer: icdeadppl doesn't own Hetalia or the characters, she only owns her OC's and the plot. 

* * *

Germany sighed as he sat at his cluttered office desk. He was supposed to be working but kept getting distracted by the sleeping Italian on the nearby sofa. Italy had just popped up out of nowhere, talking about wanting to work on his paperwork with him but all Italy did was make some pasta in Germany's kitchen and finally fall asleep on the couch. The blond haired man attempted to work on the papers but Italy kept mumbling in his sleep and randomly holding his arm up to shout "Pasta~" pretty much every couple of minutes.

Germany put the pen down for a moment to scan the document again. It wasn't his fault he was behind on work; last week had been a complete and utter disaster. Usually he got his work done fast and on time but thanks to three children Germany, like a lot of the other nations, wasn't able to get what he needed from the world meeting for their paperwork. The three children were some of America's states, who'd crashed the world meeting and revealed one of America's oldest and probably closest guarded secrets: All of his fifty states were personified like countries. And here everyone thought one burger eating, hero obsessed idiot was enough; there were possibly fifty more of them out there.

"Ve~ Pasta~" shouted Italy in dead sleep, happily throwing his arm up in the air before it fell back into place by his side again. Germany's eyebrow twitched and he stood up to yell at him when an ear splitting ring from his phone stopped him. With a few choice words muttered under his breath, he sat back down and glanced at the ID. Number withheld. _Mein gott_, if it was a solicitor again he was going to chuck the phone across the room. Still, the phone rang once more before Germany snatched it up and cautiously spoke into the device.

"_Hallo_?" he said, rubbing the temples of his head in an attempt to ease the growing headache. There was a lot of background noise, angry yelling voices. "_Hallo_? Is this a prank call?" Prussia, France, and Spain regularly attempted those, usually when they were drunk off their asses at 4 in the morning.

"Hey! No dude this totally isn't a prank call!" Poland? No the voice wasn't that valley girl voice but it did sound familiar…but from where…

"Who is this?" There was the sound of something crashing in the background and curse words in a mixture of French and Spanish.

"The one and only Arizona! Remember, last week? I was one of the states that fell out of the air vent and stuff." Germany groaned. How the three got into the air vent, which he swore were not big enough for anyone to get into, astounded the nation.

"How did you get this number Miss. Arizona?"

"Dad's address book, I synched it to Cali's phone. Anyway so you doing anything for the next say, month?" Warning bells were ringing in Germany's head but he decided it was rude not to reply.

"Paperwork, meetings and such. Why?"

"Oh yeah cool and so uh…how quick can you pack?"

"_Warum_?"

"I'm assuming that's why in German? Sorry my German population is smaller than the eastern states so I only know a few things like 'Hi' and 'Don't kidnap me or my Dad'll nuke you!'. The reason why is…well…the states, that means like pretty much all fifty of us, really want to meet and get to know you countries; I mean, pretty much all of you have effected something in at least one of us. So, you're invited to come and visit us here in the USA."

"..."

"Silence means you're agreeing so IguessI'llseeyoutomorrow-" Germany butted in before Arizona could rush the rest of her goodbye.

"_Nein_, I have work to do here. Thank you for the offer Miss. Arizona but-"

"Oh dude please don't call me Miss, it makes me feel old. Also, we already made plans so you can't ditch!" The German sighed; this child was as annoying as America. In the background of Arizona he heard two voices arguing which was probably the two boys that were with her in the air vent, Oklahoma and New Mexico right?

"Alright then, Arizona I truly cannot go-"

"Please? Please, please, please, please! We're paying for boarding, your airfare and stuff you only have to pay for meals and if you want to buy some souvenirs. Please come! There are so many of us states that were heavily influenced by German culture so it would mean a lot to us! Please Mister Germany sir?" He grit his teeth but paused, pondering on her second to last comment.

"What do you mean, 'influenced by German culture'?"

"Well duh Dad's the melting pot of the world; we all have a bit of everything. I know a ton of the eastern states have German lineage and believe it or not a lot of us respect you. Especially after the whole 'wall' incident*." Germany froze at the mention of one of his most painful memories, looking away from the phone at the sleeping Italy. He wasn't surprised that the phone ringing didn't wake him up. Italy would sleep through the building falling down.

"…I'll come."

"Yes! Umm…_danke_! Is that right?" He couldn't help but give a small smile at her attempt at his language.

"It is. May I know though, the exact plans for how I will be…visiting you?"

"Before I go into that, would Italy happen to be there with you?" He raised an eyebrow but nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Uhh…_ja_ he is but how do you know that?"

"Japan said he practically lived with you which I'm cool with relationships like that and stuff although some of my siblings aren't at all like Alabama and-" Italy was suddenly next to Germany, listening in on the conversation.

"Ve~ Arizona, is that you?" Germany, startled on how the Italian woke up without having someone mention danger or pasta, handed the phone to Italy's outstretched hand. Arizona was still completely hearable so he could still hear her half of the conversation at least.

"Italy! I called your house but a scary guy on the other end yelled at me and said you weren't there!"

"That's my _fratello_ Romano~ He can act mean but he's actually really nice!"

"Cool! I thought he sounded slightly familiar. Anyway! Can you pack your bags for a month by tomorrow morning?"

"_Sì_! I'm a fast packer!" Germany furrowed his eyebrows, not even bothering to try and smooth them out. More like a fast retreater.

"_Fantástico_! Now, put the phone on speaker and I'll get Oklahoma to explain it to you!" Italy happily clicked the speaker button and put the phone back in place. An angry, slightly annoyed voice came on the phone, muttering in a language neither of the nations recognized before he finally spoke up in English.

"Geez why me…so who am I talking to this time? I'm guessing Germany since I thought I heard Ari talk in German for a moment there."

"_Ja_ Oklahoma, it is Italy and I. Would you please give a clearer explanation on what is going on?"

"Yeah Arizona just beats around the bush trust me I've dealt with her for the last hundred or so years. I didn't count them before statehood. Anyway, you two need to pack your bags for about a month. Bring warm weather clothes and cold weather's too. Please don't let Italy just pack pasta Mr. Germany."

"How did you know that's what he would do?"

"He's Italian and New Jersey's got to get it from somewhere. Bring money cause we aren't paying for your food or souvenirs you'll buy. We do have accommodations for you to sleep and stuff so don't worry about booking a hotel. Your plane will be taking off at about," Oklahoma's voice was distant for a moment, barely audible as he apparently double checked the time. "Nine o'clock UK time. Yeah you do have to go to Mr. England's place cause that's where the plane will be. I'm sure you can find a way right?" Germany flinched when a thought occurred to him.

"Of course we can but tell me Oklahoma, just who is going on this er…trip?"

"You two, England, Japan, France, and China I believe. Why? Does your brother…uh Prussia right? Does he want to go?"

"Did someone just speak my awesome name?" suddenly shouted Prussia, bursting through the door with an irritated Austrian on his heels.

"Germany! When will you learn to control your stupid brother!" yelled Austria, glaring poisoned daggers at the albino. Prussia kesekesekesed at him as Gilbird flew around his head in a lopsided circle.

"I'm too awesome to be controlled unlike the unawesome you! Who ya talking to West?"

"Ve~ It's Oklahoma, one of America's states! He's invited Germany and me to visit them for a month!" said Italy, before Germany could butt in. Austria raised his eyebrow at the two.

"A visit? Why are you visiting America? Our next meeting is going to be in New York next month anyway." Oklahoma finally heard a pause in conversation to jump back in.

"Who's that?"

"Oklahoma that is _mein bruder_, Prussia, and another country, Austria."

"Do they want to go too? We've got plenty of room-"

"_**Nein**_." Said Germany, his voice taking on a deadly chill.

"Aww but West! I could educate the states on the awesomeness that is me!"

"Nein! You will only cause trouble!"

"Pansy Austria can come too! I can totally show how unawesome he is to the states! Oklahoma, it is Oklahoma right? The awesome Prussia will be coming and so is Austria."

…dear God he sounds like Penn…" whispered Oklahoma on the other end, not legible enough for the countries to hear but loud enough for Arizona and New Mexico to know what he said. He then sighed, realizing that Prussia would sneak on anyway. "Alright Arizona add Prussia and Austria onto the list. The plane leaves from England at nine tomorrow, English time. Be there or the pilot will take off without you and trust me he will." The last part of the sentance was quiter than the rest as he grumbled to himself.

"Got it! Kesekesekese!" The Prussian then promptly left the room, leaving a cheerful Italy, annoyed Germany and confused as all hell Austria.

"What? I never agreed to such a thing!"

"Hey you just got invited on a free trip to America for a month, be happy _señor_." Said a Mexican voice, apparently New Mexico just took the phone from Oklahoma. Austria looked at Germany pointedly but the blond shrugged.

"Okay just a couple of quick rules and stuff, Germany try to tell Prussia these since he probably just left. One: Please don't bring weapons or Arizona's going to confiscate them and she has enough weapons on her own without adding more to it. Two: Try not to pick sides on anything between states, especially sports. It's deadly. Three: Have a good time, we might not be the most polite and stuff but we do like it when people enjoy visiting us. Okay Arizona is there anything else you wanted to tell them?" New Mexico's voice sounded a bit distant then, apparently he turned speaker phone on.

"Don't think so. Oh wait, we've got one of the most oldest and probably conservative states picking you guys up tomorrow so word to the wise, don't be fooled by looks."

"Uhh…alright."

"Then it looks like we'll see you all tomorrow! Oh! Just one more thing and it's really important: Don't tell Dad. It's going to be a...surprise for him that you're coming!" The three then promptly hung up, leaving the dial tone buzzing. At that moment, Germany could've bashed his head onto his desk. He just shouldn't have answered in the first place but something told him that Arizona would have found a way to reach him and get him to come anyway.

On the other end, Arizona was bouncing up and down excitedly as the three packed up their room. "Tex is going to kill us when he finds out about this." Muttered Oklahoma, tossing another shirt into his duffel bag.

"Tex? More like Dad!" said New Mexico, sitting at Arizona's desk chair. Oklahoma shrugged, tossing a braided bracelet at the black haired boy.

"So now we've got to head over to Nevada's place to get to you know where and get you know what."

"What are we dealing with missiles here governor*? What's up with the 'you know where' and 'you know what's'?"

"The walls have ears and Cali's got Facebook."

"Oh yeah…" Oklahoma finished putting the last clothes in his bag and zipped it up. Arizona skipped over to pick up her backpack and New Mexico already had a suitcase by the door.

"Okay to cover it again. We're going to Nevada's place for a quick 'visit' before going down to spend a month with Florida and Georgia. Right?"

"And we have Dad's full permission…he just said not to leave the country and we won't." The three shared a wicked grin as they walked out of the room.

"Hey Arizona, how are we going to pull this off?" asked New Mexico, his voice echoing a bit as they walked down the long hallway.

"The Jack Sparrow way*."

"In other words…" Oklahoma and New Mexico spoke at the same time, understanding what their sister meant.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_**They've asked every countries permission to go except for one-can you guess which? Also, I've got a poll up on my profile on which of the SouthWestTrio you like the best, so go vote! My personal pick is Oklahoma, he tries to act more grown up and mature but still enjoys getting into trouble with his siblings. :) Reviews are highly loved~**_

Mein Gott- My god

Hallo- Hello (duh)

Warum?- Why (Another duh)

Nein-No

Danke- Thanks

Ja- Yes

Fratello- Brother

Sì- Yes

Fantástico- Fantastic

Mein bruder- My brother

Señor- Mister

*Arizona's talking about the Berlin wall, a lot of the states respect how Germany was able to reform itself (With the help of other nations) after being separated. The states went through a similar thing back in the civil war so its second nature to respect others who went through a split nation. (This background may be expanded on in later chapters)

*That's what happens when you listen to Dane Cook while typing. -_- I don't own the quote but obviously the three have watched Dane Cook before.

*"Do you think he plans it all out, or just makes it up as he goes along?" The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow whom Arizona is using as a reference, which I do not own.


	2. England, Planes, and Georgia

I totally want someone to draw the first paragraph. I would love to see that! :D Okay sorry I was gone for so long but life decided to get annoying really fast. So I won't bore you with a lame AN up here, go ahead and read, although checking out the names below might help.

States that are formally introduced this chapter:  
Georgia Atlanta Grace Caldwell-Jones- State of Georgia

Alaska Juno Alexei Jones- State of Alaska

Hawaii Honolulu Hibiscus Jones- State of Hawaii

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia characters, just the OC's and plot.

* * *

England stood, eyebrow twitching and all, staring at the airplane that had mysteriously appeared at his airport. "First the airplane…" he started pointing at the airplane before spinning around. "Then the FROG?" England pointed at the grinning France who was standing with six other nations who all had some form of luggage and such.

"_Bonjour angleterre_~! My you seem to be having a lovely morning,_ non_?" chuckled France, producing a rose from God knows where.

"What the bloody hell are you all doing in my country and how did you get a plane here without me noticing?"

"Are you getting both senile and blind in your old age _angleterre_?"

"You are older than me Frog!" Japan quickly interceded between the two, trying to prevent an all out brawl from breaking out.

"Ah England-san! We were told to come here for the plane to America." He said, holding his hands up in his defense. England raised an eyebrow.

"America? Why on Earth are you all visiting that idiot?"

"Uhh…" At that moment the plane's door hatch opened and a young woman with long, wavy brown hair jumped out and approached them.

"Hello! So y'all are the countries?" she asked, her voice tinged with a southern drawl. Italy jumped over to her, grinning.

"_Ciao bella_! _Sì_ we are! I'm Italy and this is Germany," He pointed excitedly at the sighing blond. "That's his brother Prussia and the brown haired guy next to him is Austria!" Prussia grinned and Austria looked ready to smack him. "Then there's China and the guy separating France and England is Japan!" Japan and China bowed while England scowled. France of course tried to kiss her hand, which the woman skillfully dodged.

"It's great to finally meet y'all! We've meet before but I was posing as America's secretary at the time. I'm Georgia!" Everyone stared. "Not the country. The state!"

"Well yes we realized that. Now onto more pressing matters…what are you all doing here to get to America?" Georgia suddenly snapped her fingers, digging around in her pockets for something.

"They gave me a note…now where did I put it…aha!" She pulled out a folded envelope out of her back pocket of her blue jeans. "The trio asked me to give this to you England." The Englishman cautiously took the envelope, opening it to take out the note:

_Hi England! Yeah I know we really didn't get your permission to land and stuff but the plane's not going to explode I promise. You've been cordially invited to spend a month here in America getting to know us states. I promise the Thirteen won't bring up the revolution…much. Don't worry about clothes, I asked someone to pack for you so they're probably being put on the plane with the rest of the luggage as you read. See you in a couple of hours, Arizona_

_P.S. You don't have a choice in this. NOW FRANCE!_

France pounced on top of England, somehow having a huge sack in hand, and stuffed the largely browed country into it. "Oh bullocks! Let me out of here you wanker!" screamed England as France closed the bag. While England had been reading, Georgia had helped put the luggage into the plane and everyone but France, herself and the captured England were in the plane.

"So that's what Ari meant when she said we'd have to be prepared with lots of crackers and tea. He sure can yell."

"I am being kidnapped you BLOODY fool and it is crumpets NOT crackers!"

"Whatever you say Grandpa." The bag stopped fidgeting for a moment.

"G-grandpa?" France stared at the frozen bag in hand before turning to Georgia.

"I think you broke him _chere_."

"I've already got my assistants warming up a pot of tea. Let's just get in the plane before the pilot takes off." France calmly carried the quiet bag onto the plane as Georgia stepped in behind him to close the door. "Start up the plane Flo!" She locked the door and wiped her brow, as if she was exhausted.

"Don't call me Flo!" replied a voice from the front of the plane.

All of the nations, excluding France who was still holding the bag containing England, were seated in some of the seats. Italy was chattering away to Germany who looked to be half listening-half eyeing Georgia warily. Prussia was being scolded by an irritated Austria, futilely as the albino was still shouting about how awesome he was. China was clutching his panda in his arms while talking to Japan. Japan though wasn't listening, only intently staring at the baggage piled nearby.

"Ah…Italy-san? I believe your bag is moving." He said, pointing at the rather large suitcase that seemed to be shifting slightly.

"Ve?" Everyone turned to stare at the baggage, watching as it moved again and some explicit words were muttered from it. {A/N Any guesses?...No?...Okay keep reading} The bag suddenly burst open, some shirts and pants flying out as well as a very angry man.

"Oh _gott_…" whispered Germany, face palming at the sight. Romano sat up, coughing as he glanced at all the nations. His brown gaze finally rested on Italy, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You fucking idiota! What the crapola are you doing on a plane with the Potato Bastard? What the hell is going on you fucking moron?" he shouted, jumping to strangle his brother.

"Gah! Ro-Roma-no!" yelped Italy as his darker haired twin throttled him.

"Lovi~ Why did you jump out?" asked Spain, poking his head out of the suitcase.

"Like I wanted to stay in there any longer with you Tomato Bastard!" Georgia watched with a slightly amused, slightly annoyed expression.

"You remind me of my brothers Mr…uh Romano is it?" Romano looked up, seeing the pretty woman nearby. He let go of his brother's throat and stood up, taking her hand to lightly kiss it.

"Ah! _Ciao bella_! You can just call me Romano!" Georgia's whole face turned tomato red in seconds as she attempted to figure out just what had happened*.

"Ah…umm…I-I…"

"Romano, you shouldn't flirt with Georgia! Go over with Spain!" said Hungary, suddenly appearing next to him. This caused everyone besides Georgia to jump and eye the woman suspiciously.

"Erm…th-thanks Miss. Hungary." Georgia said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She then turned back to the rest of the countries, a faint blush still on her face. "Miss. Hungary showed up here this morning with a bag so I just assumed someone asked her to come." This earned blank stares and an angry hiss from Prussia.

"What's the hold up Georgie?" asked a voice over the intercom, a slight Hispanic accent.

"Nothing Flo give me a second please. So you're countries too, want to come?" Her question was directed at Romano and Spain, who had finally gotten out of the suitcase.

"Come where?" asked Spain, still grinning like a maniac.

"America, it's just for a month. Either that or I have to toss you off the plane." Romano shrugged.

"Someone has to keep an eye on my idiota _fratello_. I'll come _bella_." Spain swung his arm around Romano's shoulders.

"Wherever my Lovi goes, I go!"

"I'm not your Lovi!" Georgia giggled and Hungary looked ready to take out a camera for pictures.

"Okay! Then everyone take your seats and I'll go tell the pilot to take off!" Apparently she was forever cheerful as she skipped to the front of the plane. Fifteen slightly less chaotic minutes later and the plane was in air on the way to America. Georgia had reappeared and looked ready to give an explanation.

"Georgia, can I let _angleterre_ out of the bag now?" asked France, pointing to the bag strapped in the seat next to him.

"Sure. He can't exactly escape to anywhere anyway." The Frenchman calmly undid the bags strings, the cover falling to reveal a very pissed off England.

"Was that really necessary?" he commented, voice icy cold as he glared at both France and Georgia. She smiled, handing him a tea cup.

"Tea. Want sugar or sweetener?"

"No thank you, good strong tea will suffice." England took a sip of the brew. "American but will do. Now…" He turned and stared at all of the countries accusingly. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"The states invited us to visit them in America!" said Italy, grinning a 100 watt smile.

"Although I thought you were informed…" Germany stared at Georgia who only shrugged.

"I just went with what I was ordered; those three can be very convincing. Now I guess formal introductions are in order? I'll start." Georgia stood up straight, smile ever widening as she placed a hand on her hip and faced the nations. "I'm the state of Georgia, the fourth oldest state and part of the original thirteen that were once colonies. I'm technically in charge but the Trio is pulling all the strings in this one. My assistants are around here somewhere…" Two heads suddenly appeared from around her legs, both looking vaguely familiar to the countries.

"You met me already, I'm Hawaii!" said the little black haired girl as she waved at them.

"Alaska." Said the other, looking solemnly at them.

"Eskimo smile and not the creepy become-one-with-Alaska grin you do to freak out Washington and Oregon." This earned a giggle from Hawaii who approached Austria.

"You look like my Big Sister Penny, are you related?" Austria raised an eyebrow.

"I do not know anyone named 'Penny' Miss. Hawaii." She crinkled her nose at the reply.

"I'm not a Miss I'm Hawaii!"

"You are a Miss Hibi*. So-" England exploded out of his seat, nearly dropping his tea onto the floor of the plane as he interrupted Georgia.

"Will someone just tell me what's going on?" This made the Georgian giggle but nod.

"I guess I should explain it for England's sake. You see, the Trio that crashed your meeting last week and revealed our remarkably well kept secret to y'all decided since the cat was out of the bag anyway, why not actually get to know the other countries. The only countries most of the states have met are Canada, Mexico and Cuba and no before you ask we weren't planning on telling Cuba. There's a pretty long story behind it but the shortened version is the Cuban missile crisis had a big part along with a very, very pissed off state that made it clear what happens when you threaten one of us Jones. But I'm so getting off topic aren't I?" She scratched the back of her head as she laughed.

"You're acting like Dad again." Commented Alaska, walking over to stand next to Austria. Sometime during Georgia's talk Hawaii had climbed onto Austria's lap and was trying to make the man smile by poking him. If you couldn't guess, she wasn't succeeding very much. He looked like he wanted her to get off but at the same time didn't know how.

"Sorry Eskimo, chatterbox me you know. Now I'm guessing Arizona told you that you're going to meet all the states right?" This earned several nods. "Good. She zones off more than me. So the plan is for us to land and meet up with the Trio in Palm Beach before starting the road trip across the states. I hope those three will actually stay at the airport instead of sneaking off again…"

"You're worried? They're in my state!" said the voice over the intercom indignantly.

"I know Flo. That's Florida by the way, you'll meet him when we land. We're going to be traveling around in this really nice tour bus or at least that's what the trio told me. It'll accommodate us all and we should be able to meet everyone within a month then you guys can go straight to your meeting! It works out great! " England scowled as she finished.

"And America honestly let you all do this? What is going through that idiots mind?"

"Well actually Al doesn't know y'all are coming." England stared at her, blinking several times before he started searching his pockets for something.

"Where the bloody hell is my cell phone?" he hissed, searching for the electronic. At that moment Alaska calmly walked back up to Georgia.

"Here." He handed her over half a dozen cell phones; including the one England was fervently searching for.

"Thanks Alaska. Now," She shifted her olive green gaze to the island nation of the British. "I want to hear no more curse words around my little siblings, okay?" Her smile turned very creepy in seconds, as a faint purple, Russia like aura appeared around her. The sudden creepiness the young brunette gave off was as terrifying as the Russians, maybe even more so since it was so sudden*.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" squeaked England, looking effectively terrified. Germany face palmed as he watched the scene. Hawaii was still in the Austrian's lap, not affected by the anger her elder sister was sending off in waves as she continued to poke Austria. Alaska calmly sat on the floor by them shrugging when his eyes met Germany's. Apparently this was normal. He sighed, turning to look out the window of the plane. He now understood why Arizona warned them to not be fooled by appearances. If this was just how three of the states acted normally, how would the countries handle the rest?

* * *

A bit of a filler chapter but it was necessary to introduce some things (And I just had to write England's reaction, it was too priceless). I always did imagine Romano a bit of a flirt around girls, around everyone else he's his usual self. Just a quick note, I know Arizona, NM, and Oklahoma actually didn't appear in this chapter but they will be in the next! If they left the states America would know it (He's kept a better tab on them because of the incident in Trio of the US of A) so they're waiting for Georgia to bring the countries over. It'll be fully explained in the next chapter. Florida will also be introduced next chapter, he's playing it safe flying the plane instead of joining the chaos. :) So, I know I haven't written a lot lately but reviews always make my day! See you next chapter!

Bonjour- Hello

Angleterre- England

Non- No

Gott- God

Ciao bella- Hello Beautiful

Fratello- Brother

Mon chere- My dear

*Georgia avoided France's kiss early but didn't for Romano's as she wasn't expecting another nation to just pop out of a suitcase, attempt to kill his brother and then kiss her on the hand.

*Hibi is short for Hibiscus

*Georgia has a quick temper that flares when she's being protective, it's pretty terrifying seeing her go from a nice, happy-go-lucky personality to a Russian-like aura with the sharpest tongue in the book. She can also curse like a sailor, courtesy of her neighbor South Carolina, she just prefers to keep her 'southern hospitality' and honesty instead. I hope that's clear in this…


	3. Landing and A Wolf

_**Sorry this took so long to update, I've been pretty busy lately. In this chapter, we finally get to meet Florida (Who's one of my fav characters, although never let the dude drive. Ever.), West Virginia (Who's a lot like his sister although he won't admit it) as well as having the trio finally make a physical appearance. I hope you enjoy! **_

States that are formally introduced this chapter (Okay actually none are FORMALLY introduced to the countries but go with it):

Florida Tallahassee Fabio Reyez-Jones- State of Florida

West Virginia Charleston Victor Jones- State of West Virginia

Oklahoma Oklahoma City Oliver Jones- State of Oklahoma

New Mexico Santa Fe Miguel Jones- State of New Mexico

Arizona Phoenix Abigail Jones- State of Arizona

**Disclaimer: icdeadppl doesn't own Hetalia just the plot and OC's**

* * *

Georgia practically leapt out of the plane the moment it touched the ground, smiling as she saw the familiar land around her. She stretched her arms up, breathing in the morning air. Time change was seriously going to screw with her tonight, but she'd deal with it then. "I'm so glad to be back in America, even if it is Florida." She said, turning to look back at the nations who were gathering their things…or in Germany's case trying to wake up a sleeping Italy while avoiding the murderous twin brother of said country. Georgia's own pack was laden down with the added weight of all the countries cell phones plus some beer that she found Prussia trying to sneak in his suitcase. Less than twenty four hours with him and she knew the albino was going to be a handful.

"Aww, I thought you _encantó_ me Georgie." Said a Hispanic toned voice, the owner stepping out the door way and coming into view. He must have just come out a moment ago when Georgia rushed off the plane onto the gangway stairs.

"You know I love you Flo but I like my own land better." She stuck her tongue out at him making the Floridian laugh. His cheerful chuckling caught the attention of Hawaii, who'd spent the whole flight either in Austria's lap making him talk to her or in Germany's lap being cooed over by Italy.

"Big Brother Florida! You're here!" she squealed, running to him. Florida leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, spinning her around to make her laugh in delight.

"I've been here all along little island! I've been flying the plane!" Hawaii pouted, although still being held in Florida's arms she put her hands over his deeply tanned ones that were holding her on her hips.

"You should've come out! Why couldn't Big Brother North Carolina fly? He loves to fly planes and then you could've come out!" He smiled, holding her closer and tighter with his left arm so that his right could go up and scruff up her hair, earning a bell-like giggle from the youngest state.

"If you're trying to look like Virginia Hawaii, you're _sucesivo_. North Carolina couldn't come cause…erm…" His dark green eyes shifted over to Georgia for some help. She grinned and shrugged, leaving him to his excuses as she went to pry Alaska away from trying to make China become one with him. "Well you see North Carolina's on a very special mission for us. It's really important. Everything could fail if he doesn't do his mission. So since this other job was so important he couldn't come to fly the plane with me. Otherwise he would've and I could've spent the trip with you. Do you understand?" Hawaii slowly nodded.

"So what's Big Brother North Carolina doing?"

Florida's grin grew mischievous as he leaned closer to her, trying to make it look like he was telling her something really important as he loudly whispered, "Its top secret! You can't tell anyone that you even know North Carolina's doing anything for us _comprendo_?" Her eyes grew wide and a huge grin was her face.

"I won't! I won't tell a soul!" He beamed back at her, gently placing her back down on the floor of the plane.

"I know you won't. Now, how about you go help Mr. Austria with his bags?" Hawaii mock saluted him, even standing up straighter.

"Sir yes sir!" She squeaked, making him laugh as he returned the salute. Hawaii then ran over to the Austria, smiling with glee as he let her hold a little bag for him. Georgia grinned, skipping back over to him after leaving Alaska talking to Spain who was going on and on about tomato's.

"I'll hunt down the Trio, West should be here by now too. Mini commie can come with me. He's probably dying to see Sasha." Georgia nodded.

"Got it! I'll get everyone off and ready to go! Hopefully the Trio haven't done anything to bad."  
"My security hopefully kept them in line." Georgia snorted.

"They snuck into a world meeting, past all the psycho security they have in Germany and you think your guards can hold them?" Florida sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, looking very much like the nearby Spaniard he was pointedly ignoring. Actually none of the countries had noticed him yet, to the Floridian's glee. Georgia whistled between her forefinger and thumb, the sharp noise earning not only the attention of Alaska but everyone else in the vicinity. He mentally groaned. It was nice while it lasted.

"_Gracias_ Georgia. _¡Eh_, Alaska! _¡Vamos _we're going to get the Trio, West and Sasha!" The northernmost state brightened up considerably at the mention of Sasha. Although the second to youngest state could pose as America and Russia's love child his smiles were a lot softer and less menacing than the Russians. He looked more like America as he bounded over to Florida.

"Sasha! Let's go let's go!" Florida smiled, he looked so cute!

"Alright alright! Be back soon Georgia!" Said person smiled, waving as the two walked off.

"Uhh…Spain?" The Spanish man was watching with a confused and odd look in his eyes, not really paying attention to France.

"…_S-si_?"

"Did you have a kid or something and not tell us?" asked Prussia, raising an eyebrow.

"…" Georgia giggled, making everyone turn to her.

"Don't be silly! That's Florida although…" A thoughtful look came across the brunette's face. "He count's Al as a brother and not a Dad and since you started him I guess you're technically his Dad…like how England would technically be mine or something. Relationships are too confusing…hey is he okay?" Germany shook his head.

"No Spain just passed out."

* * *

Florida walked next to Alaska, the boy chattering away at light speed. It's something he must have inherited from America, from what he'd heard Russia wasn't much of a talker. "Alright I left them in the waiting room so let's check there first-_¡Ay!_" He nearly crashed into a shorter person, who fell back on the floor with a thump.

"Ouch! What the hell man-oh hey Florida." Commented the strawberry blonde, raising an eyebrow.

"_Hola _West V, glad to see you made it!" West Virginia rolled his eyes, standing and brushing himself off.

"Hi Big Brother West!" Alaska hugged the fourteen, fifteen year old who smiled down at him.

"Hey kid what's up?"

"Sasha! Where's Sasha?" West didn't meet his eyes but glanced over at Florida.

"S-she's with the trio. How 'bout you go get her?" The boy happily bounced away to the door.

"Do I want to know?" asked Florida, raising his eyebrows at West Virginia.

"Nope." Alaska burst into the nearby room, the happy grin still on his normally calm face as Florida and West Virginia followed him. Florida came to an abrupt stop, making the strawberry blond run into him.

"Ouch! Told ya you didn't want to know!" In front of them stood the Trio standing ramrod straight, staring unblinkingly at the gray-white wolf sitting like a patrol officer in front of them.

"Sasha!" Alaska cried out, hugging the intimidating wolf who wagged its tail once but kept its eyes on the three preteens.

"Call off the wolf Alaska!" hissed New Mexico out of the corner of his mouth. Sasha growled at him, making all three of them freeze up even more. Alaska smiled, a creepy slightly sadistic looking grin that did not look right on the young boys face.

"It's okay Sasha! You can let them go now, they won't be bad," He looked at the three. "Right?" They all briskly nodded. Sasha growled one last time before huffing in an almost human like manner as she turned to lick Alaska's cheek happily. The three bolted out of the room faster than Hungary after yaoi. Florida smacked his forehead with his hand in response as West Virginia rolled his eyes. .

"You left Sasha guarding them? _Mi dios _I thought we raised you better than this…" Alaska looked up at him with wide, innocent looking eyes.

"It kept Sasha company and them out of trouble. Trouble is bad, _da_?" he asked, an eerie purple aura emitting from him suddenly. Florida and West Virginia both took a healthy sized step away, neither feeling any less manly from backing away from the eight year old looking boy.

"Ehehe…uh…" Florida squeaked as the gaze centered on him. "_Si, si_ trouble is bad! Very, very bad!" The creepy aura toned back down to the normal slightly off putting feel Alaska gave off as the boy smiled.

"Alaska was right!" West Virginia sighed in relief. Georgia must have taught the kid how to do that. The Floridian rubbed his temples, staring up at the ceiling as if it had all the answers.

"Okay, crisis averted. Let's get going." He grumbled as Alaska took his hand. The three walked out of the room with Sasha hovering over the Alaskan.

"You three okay?" asked West Virginia, standing outside the bathroom doors.

"Oh, _gracias a Dios_…" muttered New Mexico, stumbling out of the door.

"How long were you all standing there?" asked Florida.

"It takes you nine hours to get to London and nine back so sixteen hours give or take." Hissed Oklahoma, stepping around New Mexico and glaring at Sasha who growled back.

"I swear to God, why didn't Dad get you a normal pet like a bird or a rat or something. Why a fucking wolf…?" grumbled Arizona, stepping out of the women's restroom as she straightened her pocket belt.

"Alright quit complaining your okay now. Alaska won't order Sasha to do it again." Florida sent a pointed look at the Alaskan who ignored him to pet Sasha. With a heavy sigh, he turned back to the trio. "Okay so where's this bus of yours?" The three shared a maniacal grin and West Virginia rolled his eyes again.

"Oh you'll see…"

* * *

**_Does anyone want to try and guess what North Carolina's job is? Trust me it is vital but I feel bad for the dude because it's the hardest job. I'm so mean to North. Okay so not sure when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon. At least before November I hope. Also, there's a poll on my profile on which of the trio is your favorite, Arizona's winning right now with Oklahoma in second. No love for New Mexico! So if you all would just go to my profile and VOTE._ And review. Reviews are always nice. :D **

*Encantó- Loved

*Sucesvio- Succeeding

*Comprendo- Understand?

*¡Eh- Hey

¡Vamos- Come on

¡Ay- Oh!

Mi dios- My god

Gracias a Dios- Thank God


End file.
